fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Key Locations (Fable II)
[[|full|right|250 px]] Silver Keys in Fable II can be found in various places throughout Albion just waiting for the Hero to collect them. They are scattered throughout the world, meaning the Hero will have to search hard to find them. By collecting enough keys, the Hero can unlock special chests with special rewards inside. You will need your dog to find some of them. Bandit Coast *If you're coming from Brightwood, follow the path until you get to a bandit camp with the campfire burning. From here, pass the purple flags and look for an area to vault to on your left. You can vault downwards to the key and then vault down again to get back on the dirt trail. Bloodstone *As you enter Bloodstone from Wraithmarsh, you'll see a crypt on your right with an expression statue. perform the correct corresponding expression {Pick Up Line} and a crypt door on the right further up opens for you with the key inside. *As you enter The Sinkhole, there is a key in front of the drop down point. You will be able to swim across the gap to reach it after you finish the Treasure Island of Doom! sidequest. Once you return to Salty Jack go back inside the Sinkhole to now reach the key. You can retrieve this key earlier, if you enter the Sinkhole, after defeating the banshee, while in Bloodstone during the quest Evil in Wraithmarsh. *While completing the Treasure Island of Doom! side quest, you will arrive at a place called Lion's Head Isle after obtaining Captain Dread's ship. While searching for the 10 bits of treasure, you'll drop into a water area around a large tree. To exit this area you need to climb up the grassy areas near the waterfalls. As you ascend and before entering the stone archway there is a silver key on a lower ledge to the right. Vault down the cliff side to reach the key. *Inside the cellar next to the Furniture shop, kick or hit the Flit Switch to open the cross door. The shop lies at the east part of the map. *Go to the waterfront and follow the docks all the way to the far west of the map near the entrance to the Sinkhole. Look for a large crane and jump in the water below the crane to find a dive spot. The key is in the dive spot. Note: There are a few cranes around Bloodstone, but none of the other ones have a dive spot near them. The dive spot can be a bit difficult to see at night. Bower Lake *On the Bower Lake Tomb Island, just behind the entrance to the tomb. *From the entrance to the Tomb of Heroes, travel east (to the right when facing the entrance) following the wall. When you come to a forest looking area after climbing a hill, the key will be against a wall behind a group of trees. Before reaching Brightwood, the entrance to the Tomb of Heroes will be under a small pond. Available after The Spire quest: *In the Gypsy Camp, opposite the general store between the stone cutter and the caravan you start the game with, there is a gap in the fence. From here go left up a dirt track into a ruined tower. The path doesn't open until late in the storyline, after your character has returned from the Spire. *Inside the Tomb of Heroes you'll enter an area with a pool of water in the centre of the floor. Simply walk through the area into the arched doorway follow the path until you meet Charlie then look behind the pillars on the right. Guild Cave *First big room when entering from Bower Lake. In far left corner. Bowerstone The three main locations within Bowerstone are listed separately here for ease of use: Cemetery *Near the starting point for the Civilian Displacement job. It's the top left area of the map. The key is in a broken shed behind the man giving you the job. *The key is in the second to last turning up the hill at the bottom of the map. *In the Cemetery Mansion, the key is located in the fire place in the bedroom. To get to the bedroom, head up the stairs and turn left. You'll go through a library. Head towards a hallway in the back of this room. Follow this all the way up to the bedroom. The bed is on your immediate right and the key is just in front of that and the fireplace. *Shelley Crypt - You'll need to have purchased the Cemetery Mansion first, and then activate the quest for it. Follow your glowing trail towards the crypt, through the large gates in the cemetery that were originally locked. Upon entering the crypt, you'll need to go down some spiral stairs, then drop down from a high ledge. Next, you'll enter a room full of coffins. If you haven't already, you'll need to head to the left to open the chest in there, before you can get up to the coffins. As soon as you've opened the chest, the coffins will now be damaged, allowing you to climb up to the next platform. From here, you'll see a rather large crack in the wall. Simply smash this open in order to get the key. Market *In the cellar of the Furniture Shop. To get this key you must unlock the gate by shooting the Flit Switch above the door you entered in. *As you enter Bowerstone from the Lake entrance, you cross over a river running under the bridge. Simply climb into the river and swim to the corner near a dock platform (the one that's off all by itself) underneath the carriage house. There is a dive spot directly under the platform's steps (says Bowerstone Market) that takes you to the key that is behind the gate by the enterance. You will also find a chest there to open! *There is a small alley by the left side of the inn at the main square. Enter the alleyway and your dog will find a dig spot at the end with a key inside. Your dog must have at least four stars in treasure hunting for it to find the dig spot. Old Town *At The Invisible Hand house there is a key upstairs on the balcony. The house is near the exit to Rookridge to the North of map. *In the cellar next to the house called The Helping Hand. This is next to the Gift and Food stalls. *In the Old Town Warehouse behind some crates under the stairs. Brightwood *From Westcliff Road (Bandit Coast) hang a left through the ruins. Follow the pathway round to a set of stairs leading up to a bridge. Follow this all the way round, until you get to the end. A section of the bridge is missing, but the key is hanging on the edge there. *Starting at Bower Lake Road, take the first turning on your left, next to the sign post reading "Brightwood Tower". Follow this hill all the way up, until you reach two large horse statues. The key is at the base of the two statues right between them. *Third key is in Ripper's Bandit Camp which is SW of Brightwood Tower. Start at Brightwood Tower. When facing the entrance into the Tower follow the path right under the archway (not into the Tower). Go down the set of stairs with the small pond on your left. Follow the path a short way until you past a lamp post and bench on your left. You will see a path through a break in the stone wall to your left and the dirt path making a right U-turn. Take the U-turn. You will go down a set of stone stairs and continue forward down another set of stone stairs. Follow the path around and you will cross a stone bridge. Continue on until you come up a hill and see an iron gate on your left. This is Ripper's Bandit Camp. It'll be empty if you've finished the quests involving Ripper. Go through the iron gate and take an immediate left. You will see the key at the end of the stone gully. Available after The Spire quest: *Archon's Knot - to get here you need to climb up Brightwood Tower to the upper floor with the Cullis Gate. From here, walk to the sides near the Cullis Gate to left and you will notice a crack in the stone balcony. The camera view will move to look down over the balcony and reveal a hole you can vault into. This leads into Archon's Knot. Once inside you'll need to complete the spike trap floor puzzle and then go pass onto a second puzzle with an expression statue. Use the Bloodlust Roar to activate the statue then go upstairs and the key is on the left side of the spike floor. You must activate and follow the Flit Switch and open the next door before you can retrieve the key. *Inside the Giles's Farm, also known as Brightwood Farm Cellar. You'll need the key to get in. You can either buy the property to get the key from the upstairs drawer or dig it up from his grave, depending on your choices made in the game. The entrance is either directly behind the shack or inside the barn, (again depending on choices). Once you get inside, there are a few gates you have to unlock, before you get to an open area with statues, pillars and the key. Fairfax Gardens *Facing the castle, follow the path around the grassy patch to the left, towards the low wall of the castle. Hang a right at the end of it so you're heading under the steps to the castle. The key is hidden just on your left as you go under the stairs. There is a demon door in here too. *The second key can't be obtained until further on in the game. You'll need the quest Love Hurts active or completed in order to get into Lady Grey's Tomb. Once you gain access, drop down, making your way into the main chamber of the tomb. With your back to the tomb containing Lady Grey's head, there is a tunnel leading onto the next chamber. Follow the tunnels, through to the next open chamber. The key is on your immediate right, under the set of stairs you must climb to exit. Oakfield *After the scene at the planted tree and the end of the mission with Hammer, follow the path and by some bales of hay there is a key. It's the west side of the map next to the sea. The bales are opposite Luminous Cottage. *As you enter Oakfield coming from Rookridge, the second house on the right (Manure Manor) has a key inside. *As you go towards the Temple of Light, if you look at your map you'll see a small lake on the right side of the map. Follow the path here and you'll see the key next to the path by the lake. *Go through Oakfield until you come to the Sculptor's workshop by the waterside area. The house next door to the workshop is called Porridge Cottage. If you go inside and up the stairs you'll find a key. The house lies at the northern tip of the land next to the sea in the middle of the map. Wellspring Cave *If you're entering the cave on the mission with Hannah (Hammer), then it's the first door that you go through. The key is located just behind the first set of switches you have to stand on. If you're not with Hannah, enter the cave and head towards the room with the chains and switches that you entered with Hannah. Take the first door on your left, and follow the zigzag path towards the end. There's a statue and two pressure switches on the platform, the key is hidden just behind it. Available after The Spire quest: Echo Mine *There is one key located in Echo Mine that is accessible during, and after completion of, the Hobbe Squatters quest. From the entrance, head forwards to the first open room. Cling to the right hand side of the mine, you'll see the key hidden among mushrooms after the first wooden structure. Rookridge *Travelling along Bowerstone Road, south part of the map, you'll be attacked by bandits. Just past this area and following the road, you'll see a wooden walkway with a statue at the end. There is a key at the base of the statue. This is also where the Till Death Do Us Part side quest will start. *From the back exit from the Rookridge Inn (upstairs), follow the path to reach the old station. The path goes past a wooden shack next to a rail track. If you follow the track to the end (to the right) next to the shack you'll find a key. *Hobbe Cave - Inside the cave in a narrow area, there is a dig spot next to the path/entrance with a key inside (the dig spot looks like a black mark on the ground). It is just after (or before, depending on which way you're coming from) the large open room with stone walkways, fire torches and a misty bottom. This room is just as you enter from Rookridge (down the ladder) or the last room if you entered from Gemstone Grotto. It's a smallish circular shaped room with glowing fungus, where the child was found during the related quest. You will need to make sure your dog treasure hunting rating is at least 2 stars (You can check this by pausing the game, going to Logbook, and selecting 'Personality' There is a subheading entitled 'Dog') otherwise the dig spot won't appear. Buy or find Treasure Hunting books to increase your dog's star rating. *You'll exit the Hobbe Cave and come to an area which is on the other side of the broken bridge you dove off earlier. You'll see a yellow and brown coach house with a path that leads around it. Follow the path and there is a key behind it. *Gemstone Grotto - Once inside, follow the pathway and you'll come to a single chest before you drop down. In the room, just before the chest, there is a path to the left with a visible key in front of a statue. *Inside the Temple of Shadows - Follow the left pathway (from the room with the wheel) to the main chamber (a room with a misty floor) there is a key behind the chair and desk. Westcliff *On the south part of the map there is a ruined camp - inside the wooden hut is a key. *Just before you get to Howling Halls, you cross a stone bridge (the one without flags on it). Cross this bridge, heading towards Howling Halls (North) then cling to the cliff line on your right, until you find somewhere to dive down. Swim to the right (North on your map), until you get to a grassy hill. The key is right there. *Inside the Howling Halls (West of map) you'll come to a spiral staircase. At the top in one of the alcoves is a key. *On the beach to the right behind some crates. Wraithmarsh *Inside the abandoned farm building on the top floor, just after crossing the lake. It's the first building on left as you approach the Drowned Farm area with the well in the middle. *As you make your way through an area with tombs you can't enter, there is a pool of fog before you with several statues and coffins around it. On your left is a key in an open tomb. *After the water area where you defeated the 2nd banshee you'll enter another flooded area with a green hut. There is a path next to this hut that leads to a key; it's the right-hand path if you're facing the steps of the hut. *Inside Twinblade's Tomb, once you navigate the puzzles to reach the coffin room, there is a key inside this room on the right of the coffin. *Inside Twinblade's tomb there is another key in the coffin. *Before you leave Twinblade's tomb, destroy the cracked coffin wall. There is a treasure chest behind it. Once you leave the tomb, the key is directly outside. *There is a 7th key in the Shadow Court making the total of 51 keys. During the fight in Wraithmarsh, when you have to meet with the Shadow Court, in the room where you have to fight various Shadows (Hobbes, Bandits, etc.) there is a cracked wall on the back left side when you enter the room which you can smash to retrieve the key. 51st Key Due to an error at Lionhead Studios, a 51st silver key can be found. It is unknown whether this was done on purpose or not. It can be beneficial to the player however and can be used to get an achievement if they have missed one in a place which you cannot return. Notes *The Hoarder achievement can be obtained by collecting all 50 silver keys. Bugs *It has been reported by players that the expression statue in Bloodstone (near the exit to Wraithmarsh) may not depict an expression to mimic, instead appearing without a face and with its arms at its sides. It cannot be interacted with, and the crypt door cannot be opened, making it impossible to retrieve the key. *The key in the cellar near the Bloodstone furniture shop is another key that may become glitched for some players. Some have reported finding the flit switch trapped within its pillar upon first entry. The switch is lit, but it cannot be activated. Combined with the above crypt glitch, this has made it nearly impossible for many players to get the achievement even with the 51st key. Videos File:Fable 2 - All 51 Silver Key Locations File:Fable II - All 50 Silver Key Locations Category:Gameplay Category:Keys Category:Fable II Category:Lists